


Trust Exercise

by BookDragon13



Category: Picnic - Inge
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You bring out lemonade to Hal
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Trust Exercise

You weren’t sure what to think of your dad’s new hire, Hal Carter. He seemed nice enough, but also seemed a little too charming for you to trust easily. And yet, you couldn’t help but feel a pull of attraction towards Hal.

Especially on days like today, when Hal was hard at work (although he was typically a hard worker, you grudgingly admitted). Today, Hal was working close to the house, doing maintenance on the barn and the ranch vehicles. Every time you looked out the window as you took a break from your chores, you could see Hal, shirtless as he looked over the tractor and hammering things on the outside of the barn. The man was sweaty, hair falling over his face. Damn, why was he so attractive?

You decided that Hal probably needed a break and a cool drink. Quickly, you made some lemonade, poured it into a glass, and headed out towards Hal. When he saw you, a smile crossed Hal’s face. 

“Hey, love. How’s it going?”

You rolled your eyes at his pet name. “I’m fine, Hal, thank you. I thought you could use some lemonade. It’s hot today, and I bet you could use a break.”

“Well, thank you very much, doll,” Hal said as he swept some sweat off his forehead. “I could use some company, too, if you’d like to stay…”

As much as you wanted to say no, but Hal had a secret weapon of puppy eyes you doubted anyone with any sense could say no to. He used his puppy eyes now, though you weren’t sure if he meant to or not. With an internal sigh, you agreed.

After a minute of silence, Hal asked you a surprising question.

“Do you even like me?”

You looked over at him. “Why do you ask, Hal?”

“Sometimes I wonder if you even like me...it sure feels like you hate me sometimes,” Hal said with a sad smile.

This time you sighed out loud. “It’s not that I don’t like you. Honestly, I think I might like you more than I’ve been wanting to admit. But I don’t trust easily, and you’re so charming and handsome that I haven’t been sure that I could trust you.”

Hal took your hand. “You can trust me, doll. I’m not intending to hurt you. And if I do, you can be mad at me all you want, maybe even slap some common sense in me if necessary.”

You chuckled. “I don’t think that will be needed, Hal, but thank you. Just keep being who you are, and I think we’ll be fine.”

“Maybe fine enough that one day I can ask you out?” Hal asked, a big grin on his face.

“Maybe,” you laughed. 

And a few weeks later, when Hal did ask you out, you accepted, having more of a fun time than you ever expected.


End file.
